Strengthening body resistance and dissipating blood stasis botanical are composed of compound prescriptions including salvia miltiorrhiza, peach kernel, Schisandra chinens etc., which have the effect of curing liver, lung and kidney fibrosis; however, due to lack of pharmacokinetics research has been carried out on the strengthening body resistance and dissipating blood stasis botanical, so it is not clear about the effective ingredients in vivo, and it is difficult to provide a basis for quality control and guiding clinical rational administration, thus hinder those drugs from entering the international market.
So far, no pharmacokinetics research report on the strengthening body resistance and dissipating blood stasis botanical has been found, and there has not any detection method of schizadrin B of the compound prescription in biological samples (including blood plasma).